Travesuras de una princesa
by Kiaramelita
Summary: Bueno esta historia se trata sobre como Sakura intenta llevar una vida normal ,se desarrolla en la universidad mayormente y no soy muy buena explicando xd bueno..pasen y lean *3* u.u
1. Prólogo

Travesuras de una princesa  
Disclaimer:  
Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a CLAMP  
Inspirada en la película First Daugther  
*o*  
sin mas preámbulos la historia :3

* * *

Cap 1 : Prólogo

Ella no era una chica normal ,ella era hija de los reyes de Japón y era una niña tan hermosa y alegre como un árbol de cerezos de allí su nombre Sakura .  
Le gustaba mucho jugar e investigar ensuciarse ,cantar , estudiar (estudiar ¬.¬ xd) y sobre todo pasar tiempo con su prima Tomoyo.  
Pero …. Porque siempre hay un pero en toda historia

…ella creció y se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchos amigos puesto que estaba rodeada de guardaespaldas.

Con la única (de su edad) que compartía algo era con su prima Tomoyo y ella era feliz ,pero quería ser alguien normal

* * *

Bueno el prólogo es algo corto pero bueno u.u  
espero que la historia les guste *3*


	2. Al fin

Travesuras de una princesa

* * *

¡!  
_Pensamientos _

_**Lo que yo digo *3* o pasa *3*  
**_*-* también xd  
Disclaimer:  
Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a CLAMP  
Inspirada en la película First Daugther  
*o*  
sin mas preámbulos la historia :3

* * *

Cap 1 :Al fin

_Al fin después de tantas insistencias lo he logrado ,no puedo creerlo ,al fin ire a la universidad ,lo he estado planeando tan bien que …..(tocan la puerta)  
_Sakura: Pase  
_¡¿Qué pero si no hay nadi….?_

_**Tomoyo salvaje aparece **_

Tomoyo: Kyaaa! Sakurita ya estas lista ya iremos a la universidad estoy tan emocionada habrá chicos lindos por doquier especialmente …..  
**(cof cof ) eran los guardaespaldas** *pero que incomoda conversación xd*

Tomoyo : … _(mierda )  
Sakura: Bueno ..creo que ya …nos vamos _

_**Salen muy rápido y comienzan a reír como locas **_

**En la sala**

* * *

Sakura: Bueno ya es momento de marchar Chiharu ,esta todo listo

Tomoyo:Ropa lista

Sakura: Libros listos

Juntas: Cervezas debajo de los sándwiches (miradas de complicidad xd) listo

Chiharu: …..(hay estas chicas xd ) bueno ya es momento de partir y un consejo …escondan las cervezas en otro lado que ahí será donde buscaran primero  
Sakura y Tomoyo : Cierto … gracias Chiharu

Sakura : Bueno es momento de ir con nuestros padres Tommi

Tomoyo: Si sakurita ya es hora

**En la sala de juntas**

Sakura : Padres ,tía ya es momento de que partamos así que  
Sonomi : Un momento querida Sakurita recuerda que todo Tokyo quiere despedirse de ustedes y que tenemos que responder a las preguntas que nos hagan y...  
Chiharu: Lamento interrumpirla señora Sonomi pero los reporteros ya están aquí  
Fujitaka : Ya es hora

Las puertas se abren y se encuentran con toda la familia reunida ( Touya también no me olvide de Touya :3 nononno :3 xd )

Fujitaka: Buenos días , es un placer tenerlos a todos reunidos aquí por la despedida de mi amada hija y mi adorada sobrina

Nadeshiko: Me siento tan feliz de que ya sean unas chicas tan grandes y maduras... ( y viene el discurso típico que dan cuando te vas de casa para hacerte independiente no lo pongo porq todavía vivo con mi padres xd ¬.¬ faltan 3 años más y DNI azul ya te tendré xd )

Fujitaka : Si pudiera cambiar de capital en este momento lo haría u.u xd

Sakura: (susurra) por algo escogí un lugar tan lejano como Tomoeda

**Ya en la universidad **  
**precisamente en los dormitorios xd ( mucha protección y no de esa perverts okno xd)**

Sakura: Bueno hasta luego de aquí ya empieza nuestra vida universitaria

Nadeshiko: Hija ,cariño cuídense muy bien

Tomoyo : Tía si lo haremos no se preocupen

Fujitaka: Bueno ,cuídense queridas

Afuera

Fujitaka: Vigilenlas bien

Seguridad : Si señor

Shaoran y Eriol : Si señor

* * *

:o aperecen Shhaoran y Eriol xd jajj las cervezas pero que lokillas xd asi se escribe no ...  
Mi amiga: zZZZ  
.-. si estuviera despierta pondria lo que me dice pero xd  
ya bueno espero que les guste seguiria escribiendo pero ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela asi q es todo por hoy u.u

reviews ? :3 xd okno

los quiero

cuidense mucho


End file.
